The field of this invention is tubing cutters, particularly of the type used for explosively severing tubing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,199,287; 3,199,594; 3,331,321; 3,411,597; 3,710,717; and, 3,800,705 disclose wireline actuated tools used to perforate tubing for forming orifices therein as well as wireline actuated tools for providing explosive jars and downhole seismic sounding surveys. Further, electrically actuated explosive pipe cutters are disclosed in the prior art. However, no attempt has been made to securely located a tubing cutter within the well bore prior to severance of the tubing. An unrestrained cutter assembly may not operate as effectively as desired should the cutter be allowed to vacillate freely within the well bore during the cutting operation. So far as is known, no attempt has been made heretofore to have a wireline actuated tool wherein the wireline operation acts to not only set the tool within the tubing but also actuate an explosive mechanism for severing the tubing.